


Golden

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo wears the pants, Kili is an awesome brother, M/M, Thorin is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was going to kill him. Thorin was definitely going to kill him.</p>
<p>But then again, it wasn't like Fíli had a choice when it came to his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Golden**

 

Fíli was nearly completely certain his uncle was going to have a fit when he found out. As it was, he could already imagine Kíli’s teasing. Bilbo, he was certain, would just congratulate him and smile, while a good portion of the rest of the company would be angry, disbelieving or irrationally irritated. Of the remainder, some would be amused and others just nonchalant, not caring either way. That was the best reaction he was hoping for, actually.

“I apologise for bumping into you,” the male he had literally collided with bowed his head slightly in courtesy. “My name is Thalion.”

“Fíli,” the blonde dwarf managed to say in a reasonably normal tone. “And it is as much my fault as yours. Are you injured?” He knew that he was a lot sturdier than this green-eyed beauty, and if not for his innate grace there was little doubt they had collided hard enough to send Thalion to the floor.

“No, I am well.” Green eyes shone like emeralds, alight with amusement and happiness, while pale lips parted in a small smile to reveal pearly teeth. Thalion’s hair was like spun gold, brighter than any blonde hair Fíli had encountered before.

“I have to leave at dawn,” the dwarf whispered, and Thalion’s smile faltered a little. “I am on a quest. I cannot ask my brother and uncle to continue without me.”

“I understand,” Thalion’s smile wasn’t quite as large or cheerful, but it was still there and still genuine. “Thank you for being honest with me.” Fíli reached out, daringly, and grasped the other male’s slender left hand in his own calloused one, turning it palm-up to reveal the small green light in the centre.

“This is why I am honest,” he murmured. “You are mine and I am yours. Nothing more, nothing less. I will not lie to you.” Thalion’s resulting smile was slightly shy but no less brilliant.

“Come with me,” Thalion murmured back, turning his hand in Fíli’s grip to grasp the dwarf’s hand in return.

Fíli followed his soulmate without hesitation.

 

Thorin was going to kill him when he found out.

Fíli had only just made it back to the others in time to prepare for their journey, and was now wearing a bandage under his glove on his left hand to make doubly sure no one saw his soul light was now green.

He had spent most of the night with Thalion, getting to know the other male and quietly explaining the journey he was undertaking with his fellows. Thalion had told Fíli of his childhood and the important parts of his life thus far, admitting that while he was hopeless with a bow he was more than capable of using both sword and spear to fight. Fíli had laughed at that and jokingly stated that his brother must have stolen Thalion’s archery skills, for it was nearly unheard of for a dwarf to be as good an archer as Kíli. Thalion pouted slightly at the teasing but couldn’t hide his smile for long.

Fíli had come to really like that smile.

“And where were you all night, oh brother of mine?” Kíli asked as he sidled up to his blonde brother. Fíli startled and turned to look at his smug-looking younger brother.

“Why, did you miss me?” he asked lightly, teasing in return in order to deny anything and everything. Kíli laughed and slung an arm over Fíli’s shoulders, not noticing (or just ignoring) the glare boring into his back. Fíli was aware of his soulmate’s jealously, though, and elbowed Kíli lightly. “Get off me, brother, before Uncle reprimands us.”

“Auntie Bilbo’s keeping him distracted,” Kíli waved off Fíli’s concerns, although he did release his grip on the older dwarf. Said dwarf almost choked at hearing what Kíli had come up with to call Bilbo.

“You called Bilbo ‘Auntie’? And he’s not hit you with a spoon for it yet?”

“He just looked shocked and then turned pink,” Kíli grinned. Fíli laughed quietly.

“Come on, we need to catch up before they notice we’ve fallen behind,” he murmured, and his brother glanced towards the rest of the company to realise that yes, they had already fallen behind the others. He gave a short yelp, and then hurried after them. Fíli glanced back over his shoulder to where Thalion was waiting in the trees, and then hurried after his brother.

Thorin was going to kill him when he found out.

 

Up on the cliff face as the stone giants battled overhead, Fíli’s chest was tight with fear. Fear for his kin, for Thorin and Kíli and Bilbo and the rest of the company, and fear for his soulmate, his Thalion, the quiet and calm male he had only just met.

None of his fear was for himself.

The mountain started moving, and Fíli found himself clinging to the rocks as the ledge he was standing on was revealed to be a third stone giant's knee. He couldn't see the other half of the company, and neither could he spy Thalion anywhere. His soulmate was still alive, though - there had been no jolt to signify a colour change to his soul light.

Fíli jumped with his uncle and half the rest of the company to the side of the mountain, but as he saw his brother and the rest of the company jump to safety, the ledge beneath him crumbled. With a sharp yell of shock, he teetered backwards. His arms pinwheeled wildly, Kíli shouted his name and reached out to him despite the distance between them, and Fíli felt his booted feet finally lose their traction on the wet and crumbling rock.

He fell.

And was jerked to a halt by a deceptively slender hand grasping his wrist.

Thalion was leaning over the edge of the mountain path, a determined look on his finely-featured face that matched the tight grip on the blonde dwarf's wrist.

“Where in Mahal's name did he come from?” someone exclaimed, but Fíli was more focused on getting back up onto the path with the rest of the company.

When he was standing back on his own two feet, still clasping Thalion's wrist and having his own clasped in return, Fíli felt his heart return to its usual pace.

“Fíli,” Thorin began with a thunderous frown and disapproving tone, but was cut off by Balin.

“No time! Quick, into this cave!”

Moments after the last of the company entered the small cave, one of the stone giants crashed into the mountainside.

 

Thorin was glaring. Bilbo, at his side, was tugging on his arm in an attempt to distract him from his glaring. Kíli had a small, confused frown on his face, while the rest of the dwarves were scowling or frowning at the young elf warrior in their midst. Fíli kept himself between Thalion and Thorin, also keeping a grip on his soulmate's wrist.

“Why have you followed us, elf?” Thorin spat. Fíli felt Thalion stiffen where he stood, and released the elf's hand to tug off his glove and hurriedly unwrap the bandage beneath it.

“Thalion followed us because I am his soulmate,” the blonde dwarf revealed, showing his green soul light to the rest of the Company. Thorin's face darkened further.

“An _elf_ , Fíli?”

“You can't choose your soulmate, Uncle, and even if Fíli did his choice is none of your business!” Kíli huffed.

Silence filled the cave, and Fíli smiled at his little brother in thanks and pride. Kíli grinned back as Bilbo nodded agreement.

“Listen to your nephews, Thorin. You know well enough one does not choose their soulmate.” Bilbo's scolding tone had the tension in the cave dissipating as a few dwarves chuckled, and Thalion finally relaxed behind his soulmate. Bilbo sent a smile their way as he ushered Thorin over to the back of the cave, and Fíli felt a burst of affection for his uncle's soulmate.

He'd have to thank him later.

 

Thalion kept close to his soulmate as the dwarves and hobbit settled down to sleep. There were quite a few with blue soul lights, but only four of those were actually with their soulmate. Two others had green soul lights and seemed in no way like they would ever fully bond. One, who also had the remains of what looked like an orc axe in his head, had the white-ringed black soul light of one whose soulmate had died. The remaining four had white soul lights, although the littlest one with the oversized clothing kept fiddling with his fingerless gloves and casting longing glances at the tall, tattooed dwarf with an abundance of weapons.

“Bilbo will keep my uncle from speaking ill of you,” Fíli murmured as he leaned back against the stone behind him and wrapped a brawny arm around Thalion's shoulders. The elf leaned unresistingly into his soulmate's warm, sturdy body, curling close and revelling in the heat Fíli radiated. “He will grow to like you soon enough. Bilbo will make sure of it.”

“If you say so,” Thalion murmured, a little disbelieving but also a little amused by how the small hobbit handled the powerful dwarf king-to-be. Fíli smiled down at the golden-haired elf tucked against his side, and then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

 

They were awoken by the cave floor opening beneath them and tossing them down into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Bombur. And Bilbo totally has Thorin whipped.


End file.
